


Generally Faithful

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Short scenes where Opeli and Amaya worry about each other.





	1. To Worry

To be a loving person, Opeli’s father once told her when she was a little girl sad over something she long since forgot, is to be someone who worries.Worry does not feel good and there is no joy in it, but it is a sign of love, of _caring_.When you worry, you are concerned about lives other than your own and that, that is noble.

There are times, usually late into the evening, when Opeli looks to the east and allows herself to worry.To be fearful.To dread.

She knows Amaya is a strong fighter, if not the strongest there ever was.She knows Amaya would never leave her family—Opeli too—if she did not believe she could best protect them by guarding the border.She trusts Amaya implicitly.

But Opeli also knows there could come a day when Amaya never returns.When she must, as a priestess, take part in the procession that would take her beloved general to her final resting place.She doesn’t like to think about it, but she accepts it as part of her reality all the same.

They are no longer teenagers clumsily exploring romance for the first time.They’d long since grown up and chosen a life path best suited for each of them, even if those paths took them away from each other.

A part of Opeli wants to move on, to love someone else, but she knows she never will.So she worries.She fears.She dreads.

At least until those sacred fleeting moments when Amaya does come home to her, their lips meet again, and all the world falls away.


	2. What She Fights For

Amaya tends to think of Opeli on the calmer days.Those rare occasions when violence doesn’t break out.Life on the border is tense with anticipation, and dread, for the next skirmish.Their fortress is well-fortified and her men are strong and courageous, but so are the elves and the dragons, who also have magic on their side.There is never a guarantee that they will survive each battle, only the hope that they will.

It’s good, when they can, to think of what they’re fighting for.What they’re protecting.For her nephews— _Sarai’s sons_ —to be able to grow up into men and experience life to the fullest.For the people of Katolis and the other kingdoms to live without fear.

Amaya never considered her the settling down type, but, when she allows herself to consider it, she would one day like to wake up next to someone she cherishes too.To run her hands through her soft hair.To smile at her jokes.No one ever thinks Opeli the _priestess_ could be humorous, but she is, hands down, one of the funniest people Amaya ever has met.If they were in a time of peace, Amaya would choose to spend her life with her.

But, they’re not.So, Amaya fights for the slim chance that one day that can be a possibility.


End file.
